


Love Is The Tuesdays

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David married a man who sees him for all that he is and loves him for it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Love Is The Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jake Scott's Tuesdays.

“Patrick?” David asked, rolling over to search the bed for him. Falling asleep in each other's arms had been romantic the first few times, but they had lived their early days in the dead of summer. Even with the air conditioner in Patrick’s window on full blast, the heat still crept in. They had adapted; Patrick hooked a foot around David’s. David lay his fingertips over Patrick’s wrist so he could feel his heartbeat.

“David,” Patrick said softly. David looked up to see him getting dressed for work. Patrick moved to sit on the edge of the mattress, reaching out to brush David’s hair off his forehead. The warm metal of his wedding ring slid over David’s temple. He was wearing the cuff links David’s father had given him on their wedding day. “Go back to sleep, love.” 

Patrick told him once, when they were tangled together and half asleep, that he thought David was beautiful like this. David had shrugged off the compliment. He knew he was attractive, or at least he used to be, before Schitts Creek. 

His body had been the one thing he could rely on in the midst of the meaningless string of hook ups he’d thought were all he deserved. He’d survived on a carefully maintained diet of kale, black coffee, and afternoon gym sessions with a personal trainer who spent more time fucking him in front of a wall of mirrors than anything else. It had kept him small like he wanted. David kept his eyes closed the whole time. 

Patrick fed him pizza and kissed his bare stomach, even though he couldn’t afford to get it waxed. He ran his hand through David’s product-less hair and leant down to kiss him goodbye. David thought somewhere along the way he might have started to believe him. He could be beautiful for Patrick.

“I’ll see you later,” Patrick said, pulling the comforter back down over David’s feet where it had been kicked away. He squeezed David’s ankle and stepped towards the door, soft look in his eyes, “get some rest, David.”

“Have a good morning,” David mumbled, face half buried in his husband's pillow as Patrick left to open the store. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
